The invention relates generally to a system to securely hold an infant onto a changing pad while changing a diaper. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of placing a vest with a rear hook and loop fastener on a young child, laying the child on a changing pad having a surface hook and loop fastener, and attaching the vest to the changing pad by fastening the hook and loop fasteners together, securely holding an infant on a changing pad while changing a diaper.
Infants and toddlers are always “on the go” once they discover how to move, squirming, rolling-over, crawling and walking. Their world expands with their new skills and they are eager to be in motion when they are not eating or sleeping. As parents know, these children hate to be interrupted in their investigations. While they are developing and growing, generally they are not yet sufficiently developed to be toilet trained and must wear diapers. Diaper changing is an interruption. They do not like to lie still for the procedure. They twist and turn to break free of their caretaker's grasp. The caretaker desires to change the diaper at a convenient height for his or her back and places the child on a changing table or a platform for the process. The child's efforts to break free by twisting and rolling can result in the child falling off the table or platform, further resulting in serious injury. Even if the child is lying on the floor, the twisting and rolling can results in feces spreading over the child, the child's clothes, the changing pad, and even the parent. The squirming makes diaper changing a struggle of wills between parent and child.
Changing tables have belts that strap over the waist or shoulders of the child. Generally these belts do not hold the child tightly and the child can twist and squirm out of the waist belt in particular. Others have proposed different forms of upper body restraints, such as a two-piece tank top that has a back piece permanently attached to the changing table.
Restraining a child on a flat surface is similar to restraining a patient on a bed. Some have suggested a mattress cover with a vest front sewn directly onto the mattress cover. Others have designed a sleeper sack or jacket that is attached directly onto a crib sheet to prevent the child from kicking the covers off and moving around in a crib. The sleeper sack would interfere with diaper changing since the child's legs are restrained inside the sleeper. Some have proposed restraints that extend between the legs which would interfere with diaper changing.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.